Count the stars as they Fall
by CynderStudios
Summary: A fun idea of a RWBY au of Final space. The story follows the story of Final Space ( Check it out! its amazing!) But the characters are RWBY characters! I will add characters on as the story continues, so stay tune!


**Welcome to my Rwby au of Final space! This was a idea I had in the Final spcae Discord server! So I decided to write about it!  
Im doing each episode up to the s2 finally, but in between maybe little side stories :)), alot more in season 2 though! But here we go with the characters so far! The main ones important for s1! Ill add in s2 new characters!**

**Gary-Yang  
Avocato-Blake  
Quinn-Weiss  
Little Cato-Ruby  
****Mooncake-Zwei ****  
Hue-Tai  
****Nightfall-Winter  
John-Summer Rose  
Tribore-Jaune  
KVN- Mercury  
****The Lord Commander-Cinder**

* * *

Debris floated threw the dark pits of space. Floating scattered pieces of waste remains that covered the surrounding area. I_t looked like a war zone_. There was large chunks and pieces of space crafts, units and worst of all, people floating threw the atmosphere. The darkness of space was surrounding the poor last soul survivor of the massacre...

" _The out come was never in our favor, Yang.." _The robotic voice came out threw heavy pants from a young woman with striking golden locks. She sucks in a breath as she floats threw the darkness of space.

" Cut it to me straight, Tai. What are my chances of getting out of this mess." The woman asked, numbly. As if her energy was being drained from her. She sucked in deep breaths as the robotic voice continued on.

" In your current state, you will pass the point of recovery in 10 minutes. You are also leaking O2, Yang." The manly voice uttered to the woman as she numbly looked down at he suits arm, leaking out swiftly was her supply of oxygen. Her screen on the inside of her helmet began to monitor her vitals, showing off her structure, information and importantly the level of O2 left for her. 3%...Just fantastic. She did find something to chuckle about though, even if this situation was hopeless.

"...Huh, look at that. They went with green for a red alert. I mean, I would have went with _red_ for a red alert, or a custard color. Heck, I mean even eggnog. I don't even know if that's a color, but good lord. Now all I want is eggnog." The blond hair woman went on, blabbering as she seemed to sink lower and deeper into space.

" The rate of the leak will render you lifeless in..9 minutes." The AI announced to the survivor. She slowly sucked in a sigh as she spoke up to her helmet.

" You know what, you are _really_ buttering me up with fantastic news." Her eyes stared at the empty darkness in front of her as her gaze began to get sadden.

" I'm afraid Yang, there is no foreseeable outcome where you survive.." Yang sucked in heavy breaths as she gazed at the atmosphere swallowing her up.

" These tickets suck. Right in the nosebleed."

* * *

The ship's lights turned on slowly, filling the ship with the faint color of blue and white. It was a SDC ship, which stood for the Schnee Dust Company. The blinding lights flickered on slowly, until they got to the prisoners holding cell, where spray painted over the door and the cell number R-3, there was now on it " Captain Yang Xiao Long", which held the jailbird of Yang.

Who was currently on her hard mattress, sleeping away her small break. Her room was messy with clothes and other souvenirs covering the floor. The prisoners laid on her bed in with nothing but a orange tank top and black, _very short_ shorts. She drooled into the mattress as well as snored loudly, but she awoken by herself with a shuddered scream. Looking around, realizing where she was. She sighed and groaned, before laying down.

Until, was met with the soft robotic voice again. Like every morning, of every day, of her sentence on this hellhole.

" _Morning, Yang. Today, is Day 1818_." The AI told her every day, counting closer and closer till she could leave.

" How about, _freakin No!-_" Before Yang could even finish getting out her threat to the AI, the bed flung her off her bed and colliding her into the wall.

" THAT WAS A BIT HARDER THEN NORMAL, _TAI!_'' Yang accused the voice as she stood up to get her ' Day' started.

* * *

Yang went threw her daily routine she was forced in to from the SDC. She first began to ' work out', which was just her walking in place along her treadmill. Even if she's in prison, that didn't mean she didn't need to stay healthy. She would walk on there for hours on end, before her legs would collapse under her. She would sometimes watch the outside world she was missing out on while stuck her, alone...with nobody.

She loved watching space. Sometimes after she'd wake up, Tai; her AI, would let her stand there in front of the window. Watching shooting stars flying threw the deep atmosphere of space. _Just watching. Alone._

* * *

Her next step in her ' busy day' was that she was instructed to go around and fixing Earth's satellite's up. It was pretty boring, but hey. At least she was getting out of that ship. Even if all she could do out there was press some faulty wires together, then tape it back up with duct tape, but it was good enough for her. She always enjoyed those moments , getting glimpses at the outside world.

* * *

Her next block of her day was: Hygiene!

...Tai always tried making each block sound interesting, even though she did this every day.

She stood in the open shower room, alone. Letting the steam fill the room as she stood in the warm water. She watched as the streams soaked her blond hair and covered her body with it, like a lukewarm baby blanket. It felt nice for the little time she was in there.

* * *

And Finally her last step of her day, before her break was: Breakfast time.

She would sit in the dimly light room, where she was given her breakfast. A soggy bowl of oatmeal and a juice box was all she was allowed to have. She stared down at the bowl sighing. Yang took the spoon and dragged it threw the thick, oatmeal in her bowl. Making a smiley face, that stared back at her.

" Hello, dear friend.'' She uttered, exasperated. Then poured it onto the happy face, it was gone,like everyone else in her life.

"..It's been a while.." However, Yang lights up immediately as she saw a Atlesian Knight-200, walk into the room. The android was just about to round the corner to go to the next hall, until Yang pulled them back.

" Hank! Haha! _Yes_!" She ran up to them, wrapping a arm swiftly around there neck, in a friendly way." What's up, Hank!" She smiles brightly at the android, but they didn't respond to her.

" Hm, Yeah~. Beth is looking good today. Look at that." She sent a finger gun at her, winking as well to the fridge with colorful letter magnets on the top of the fridge, spelling out Beth and sticky notes under the letters of two eyes, a smaller sticky note for the nose and a bigger one for the mouth." Staring at me with those _hot eyes~. You. Me. Late-er!~" _She purred out,letting the ' R' roll off her tongue. The robot tries continuing on, but Yang pulls them back and brings them over to the table.

" So, Hank! Ya wanna play cards! I need someone to play with! So it's gonna be you-" She couldn't finish out her statement in time, before the Atlesian Knight opened fired at her cards. Destroying another perfect deck and turning them into ashes.

" Come on! I'm starting to run out of decks, _Hank_!'' She spat back angrily, holding up the singed card, or what was left of it as it crumbled away.

She swore her day couldn't get anymore worse, but right after she thought of that the most annoying person in the world showed up!

He laughed at her as he jumped onto the table and cupped her cheeks and poked her face." _Heeeey Yaaaang! Hello- Oh look~! Strawberry sunrises! Yummy." _The taller boy laughed as he slid of the table and opened the container of the sweet drinks. Yang glared back at him, scrunching up her face in anger.

" Tai?" Yang asked the ceiling.

" _Yes Yang._"

" Can I have a drink?!"

" _Hmmm. No Yang_."

" _Why not?! You opened it for Mercury! That sack of wet turds can't even drink! He's a robot! I hate Mercury! So painfully." _She stomped over to the chilled container, crossed arms over her chest.

" If you take a drink, I will be forced to add: One full day to your sentences." But this statement only made Yang laugh, hysterically. Which made Mercury laugh along with her as well.

" You_ think! _A full_..Daaay! Scares the Captain!_" Yang went on, laughing at the AI, but he just continued.

" _Yang, I've explained this to you everyday for the past 5 years. You are not the captain. You are a prisoners aboard this ship_." The AI, Tai, spoke to the blond.

" Sounds vaguely familiar.." Yang whispers smirking." Now open this cabinet!" She chimed in, pointing quickly over to the container.

Mercury gave a smug look to Yang as the cabinet opened for him, but not her." Oh there just soooOOOooooooo!~ Good!" He snickered as he took a small drink from there and sipped it, making Yang bristle in anger. Her gaze finally met the sweet drinks, she had to get one.

She swiftly jumped at the cabinet, shoving her hand into the opening, before it quickly shut on her hand, making her yelp in pain.

" _One day has been added to your sentences_." The AI affirmed, but it didn't matter to Yang, she finally got her hands on a sweet, savory Strawberry sunrise!

" _I'VE TOUCHED ONE! THE CAPTAINS TOUCH ONE! WOO!" _Yang cheered in excitement as she threw her other hand in the air, while all that Mercury did was sit there, watching her as he went on sipping his drink.

* * *

A scene quickly turned on as it was facing Yang, a smirk plastered over her face as she sat in a chair, trying to look her best.

" Captain's log. 80085." She spoke in a cool tone, before she lost it and leaned in to the camera." Hey Weiss!" She waved at the camera before she held her hands close to her cheeks." Guess who?! It's me. Yang! Again!" She looked down worriedly, before popping back up again.

" Weiss, I've thought on it! And I've decided that, since this is a big day! The day of our..anniversary, as you know. It's time to get real~!" She spins around in her chair, preparing something, only to turn around, puckering her lips at the camera and flaunting her eyelashes.

" Weiss. THIS. Is the_ real raw_ Yang!" She uttered out." It's been eating me up inside! Keeping the real raw Yang from you!" She exclaimed as she was spinning in her chair. Till, it snapped and made her fall back. Which caused the screen to go out for a second as Yang was now back in front of the camera.

" For fiiive years~ Real. Raw. Yang. Hasn't been able to get you out of her mind Fortress! When I met you that day..I knew you were it.."

* * *

_**Earth...Five years earlier...**_

" _Give us what's are's Yang!_" One of Junior's men shouted as he held a gun at Yang and began firing off at her, he and his buddy where after the blond for stealing from there bosses bar.

" Actually..It's mine! 'Whatever your name' is and Derek!" She laughed as she held a small shard of a Dust in her hands and ran for it down the busy streets. She slid down the slipper rode and ran down a alley way.

" Come on...Lose some weight! Come on Derek! Keep up..!" One of them men shouted as they were after her.

* * *

Inside a bar was a tallish light hair blond in a SDC uniform, holding a sparkling cup of some type of liquid.

" They gave me a seltzer. Why would they give me a seltzer?! Unless, I ordered it?- Did I order it?..Yes I did-" Before the light blond hair man could even get a sip in on his drink, the door was slammed into his face from Yang, who was out of breath from running from the two. She slammed in shut as she peeked threw the window and saw the men run by looking for her.

"_I'm gonna break your knees, blondie..." _Was all she heard in the distance as they ran away, she laughs letting out a sigh, until her eyes catch...her.

She was a tall young woman with white glowing hair, that was placed up neatly in a side ponytail. With a bright yellow headband that made her glow even more in the dimly lit room. Her sharp gaze was fixed on the paper in front of her. Until someone offers her a bubbly purple drink, which she takes happily, thanking them as she sips at it. The world seemed to slow down as Yang stared at her. She was practically shining in the room...She had never seen anyone like her before...

Yang would have melted right then in there as she muttered out sweet things about her, while in her dizzying trance of love.

" Sweet heavenly fire..." Her eyes dilated almost as she sputtered at her beauty.

" Who is the muy bueno super, spicy lady~!" Yang purred out. Until, someone next to her spoke after over hearing her.

" Captain Weiss Schnee. But don't bother." Yang perks up as she watched the woman, who name was apparently Weiss, wrote something down, still with her sharp, fixated gaze on the paper." Guy, Girl, it doesn't matter. If you're not apart of the SDC, she's not interested." The guy pointed out to Yang, but that statement only made Yang instantly get defensive with them.

" Actually." She points to her chest." I'm pretty _freakin_ high up in the SDC." Yang argued back at the taller guy.

" Really?"

" Yeah. Really." Yang growled at him

" _Seriously_?" He accused, stepping closer to Yang as she did the same to him.

" Seriously! I can't get any close to your face, dude."

" Then where's ya uniform,_ Bud_."

" I have one, _Guy._"

" No you don't! _PAL_."

" YES I DO! CHUMB!-It's..in the...bathroom!-Crap! When I get my suit back and get that super spicy girl's number, I'mma rub it so hard in that face of your's, BRO!" Yang spat in his face on last time before she ran for that bathroom.

* * *

Inside of the bathroom, Yang made quick work to some poor unsuspecting bystander. Clocking them in the neck, which caused them to pass out on impact. She was very good at throwing a good punch, I guess it came in use. She managed to wiggle them out of there uniform and got it on herself, but after a bit of showing off in the mirror, she saw them and couldn't just leave them there, so she did the next best thing! She bought a aspirin for them to help them, I mean it's what her...Never mind, she had a mission to get that girl on a date!

* * *

Yang left the bathroom in her new uniform, almost walking threw the crowded bar like it was a run way fashion show. Her eyes locked on to the Captain, who was at the bar, writing away at the piece of paper, sharp and accurate. She was practically stunning in Yang's eyes.

" Now, to be smooth as-!" Right before Yang could get out her smooth pick up to her, she tripped over something, which caused her to crash and fall into the ground, thankfully the woman didn't seem to notice. Thankfully. God that was embarrassing.

She pulled herself up onto the bar stool chair and leaned on one of her hands, letting out a hummed laugh.

" First time I got a girls number, before I even said ' Hey'~" Yang purred out, winking at Weiss before pointing a finger gun at her. She only smiled rolling her eyes and continued working on writing.

" You see I like that. I like a girl with a lot of _phones_~" Yang smirked at her.

" _Actually, this is the solution to a internal inconsistency in Planck's constant that's never been solved because until now, no one realized it was a problem. And speaking of problems, may you should leave before you become one,_ as in _Now._" Weiss declared, writing on again on the paper.

" Or I could buy you a drink?" Yang stated, trying to stay cool.

" _Really_?" Weiss said, sarcastically.

" Let's get wild! How about you by me a drink~" Yang hummed to the Captain. Which, surprisingly gets a small chuckle from her.

" Wow.- I mean. No. But wow. Nice try." She smirks as a alarm went off in the bar, causing mostly everyone in there to begin to leave.

" _**ALL SDC MEMBERS, REPORT BACK TO BASE, IMMEDIATELY.**_'' The voice repeats as Weiss stood up and motioned for all the members to leave out the exits in the bar.

" Let's go!" She stands up making a moving motions as Yang bounces up smiling.

" Back to your place? You're moving at cheetah speeds~! I like it." Yang smugly stated to her, until Weiss pulled her down.

" You have a F-71 hawk to fly, pilot." She points to the her uniform as on the back there was a symbol of two wings on it. This made Yang gulp nervously.

" _Oh my crap_.."

* * *

The two left the bar fairly quickly, and Yang was panicking immediately. She couldn't fly a hawk! She could barely keep a car steady!

" Move this _hawk_, pilot!" Weiss demanded as the Captain of the ship, Yang to a nervous breath before talking to herself.

" You can do this Yang! Become a much smarter person now-" As Yang went to grab the controls for the Hawk, the worst thing could have possible happened. She hit to controls on the Hawk, causing it to fire off and cause a explosion of machines to follow after. Causing a lot of property damage to the SDC.

" OH MY DOUBLE CRAP!'' Yang cried out in fear with now Weiss's sharp, painful glare on her.

" _You're not a pilot, are you?_" She holds up her fist ready to fight her, but Yang defended herself holding up her own. She didn't want to hurt her, it was just a accident!

" Y-Yess..I am?" She whispered nervously. The last thing she saw was Weiss fist coming straight at her with a direct hit to the face.

The next view events were a blur to Yang from her memories. All she remembered was getting into court, losing immediately, then getting arrested on the spot for damages done to by a SDC ship. And now she was stuck with 5 years in prison on the ship called the Galaxy one.

" _Lesson learned, you want to piss off a whole government, just take out 92 star-cruisers and a small, family own Mistrialian __restaurants. Sorry, Ma'am." On that day Yang was sent onto the Galaxy One, her new ' Uniform was given to her and her regular clothes were locked up until her sentence was over. She tried being friendly with the guards, but all they did was knock her inside, causing her to drop her stuff. When she went down to pick it up she was surprised by sudden laughter._

_" Hey Yang, my name is Mercury. I'm your: Deep space insanity avoidance, companion. Nice to meet ya." He smirked, sarcastically at her as she glared at him._

_" I already hate you..."_

* * *

Back to the present, Yang was still recording her message to Weiss from the Galaxy one.

" The good news is uhh, I only have a week left to my sentence aboard this pathetic rats nest. ANDDDDDD SEND! She's gonna respond this time, Tai." Yang sighs happily at the thought of Weiss responding back to her finally after so long.

" There is a high probability, she will not."

" But there's still a low probability, she will! I'll take it!" She chuckles and walks out of her room.

* * *

The hanger door of the Galaxy One opened up, Yang stood in front of it, attached to a cable, connecting her to the inside of the ship. She sighs looking out as she holds her tools.

"_ There are still four arrays that need to be repaired_." Tai instructed the blond hair woman as she called back to him.

" Get off my cheeks, Tai!"

" _Get off my cheeks, Yang."_

_Yang descended downwards towards the __satellite, just another one. Another satellite that needed fixing. Just another job._

_" 1891C is back online.." She says, closing the control panel up." Tai, by any chance, is it still Thursday?" Yang asked up to her helmet, smiling._

_" It's been Thursday for the past 72 hours.." _The AI explained to Yang.

" Sweet,..then it's still on." She opened the panel back up again, cracking a smirk as she pressed a yellow button, turning on a hologram that began to play a movie. She laid back against it and watched the movie play out.

" _My name is Eduardo Montoya Talakinto Ta Lacara killed my father. Prepare to die." _The movie went on and Yang was very invested in it, till Tai cut himself in.

" _Yang? Your break is over._" The AI stated.

" But the guy who killed Eduardo Talakinto-Tala-Pacia's father hasn't prepared to die yet!" Yang blurred out, throwing her hands up in the air in irritation. Until, her eyes caught something strange on her screen. It looked like a little green-ish, black pixel just flying around the screen.

" Dang. There is a pixel on the lose." She smiles watching it go. Her eyes twirled as she watched it shoot around the screen as it seemed to be getting..bigger?

Then suddenly the pixel, which had a face, barks at her. She screams in fear as it jumps onto her helmet.

" IT'S EATING MY FACE! IT'S EATING MY FACE-ITS A FACE EATER!" She screamed in terror until she realized that the creature wasn't doing much to her, just cling to her helmet.

She pants a little as she calms her breaths down and begins to smile at the animal.

" Oh, you're not a face eater. You're a face-hugger."

The animal, which looked a lot like a small corgi with green splotches covering it's body, only barked back at her.

" H-Huh..I need a face hugger in my life." Yang softens at the creature before her, pulling them off her face, they let out a cross between a " Wow" sound and a bark from a excited puppy.

_" You remind me a friend I used to have a long time ago.." Yang closed her eyes, she remembered her past, her first real friend. A small little lizard. When he was given it she thought it was a sunny little dragon. The glass jar had the name " Zwei" tapped on it and was being gifted to her by a older woman in a blue SDC uniform and she had black and red curly hair. Rose petals. She always had rose petals on her uniform..._

_A very young, bright eyed Yang looks up to the woman, almost in shock as she handed it to her. Her warm smile covered her face as she handed it to her._

" How do you like the name...Zwei?" Yang questioned, getting a excited bark from the fuzzy creature in return. She giggles at there reaction, they clearly liked it as much as she did.

" Zwei it is.." She picks them up and tugs at the cable which slowly pulled her back to the ship.

" I'm pumped! Super excited! You don't by chance speak real words, do you?" Yang questioned, holding Zwei close to her.

" Bark-bark!"

" Ha. Works for me.''

* * *

_Far away from the un__suspecting girl, there was a planet that many feared the thought of even. Many avoided it as it only meant trouble. That place was the called..._

_...**Terra Con Prime...****Sector 18650**_

_On that planet, there stood a dark, crystal infested, room..a throne stood in the middle of the chilling area, right as a _a skinny man with long dirty blond hair and gray eyes. He has a stubble around his mouth, wearing a Terra Con Prime Uniform, was thrust into the room. _A waiting his punish mean_t.. He looked up slowly as his yellow curls went into his face, he swiftly moved them out of his face as stood in the throne was a woman with lush, raven colored hair, wearing a jet black uniform with small traces of any colors in the outfit, with only only there being blue and green around her neck collar and gauntlets around her hands were. As well she has a obsidian glass mask around her face, causing her sharp gaze to stare back at him. Eyes radiating yellow... Her sharp nails gripped the seat as she smirked at him.

" _Welcome~.." The towering figure smirked at him. chuckling at him. _However, the skinny man only began to laugh as she stood up from her throne.

" Oh-wow! You're so much less threatening up close!" He laughs looking at her, holding his forehead as he cackled." Wait till the guys hear this!"

" _Sit~.." _The woman purred out, eyes flaring up yellow as her she clenched her fist, causing the ground under him to ensnare him from all sides, enclosing him to the ground as he stared up in fear at the tyrant. She slammed her heel into the ground cage as her eyes went a bright yellow and voice went down many octaves.

" **Where is it?!**" She shouted at him while he coward in fear at her. Only whispering out his answer." What?" But this only angered her more as she got right in his face, eyes practically flaming.

" **E-351**" She roared back at him, the sharp rocky materials piercing into his body. He began stuttering, looking anywhere but at her face.

" I-I don't know! I would never lie to you Lord commander.." He met eyes with her as his once fearfully face morphs into a smile, holding back his laughter as her she pared her teeth at him, which formed a pouty lip at him. When his eyes met her's again, he cackled loudly looking at her.

" _I'm sorry, it's just-you're just-so less threatening-!_" That broke her. Her eyes shot flames into the air, clenching her fist she sends him and his rocky prison into the air. Then, sent him cradling down into the ground, colliding with the flooring of the dark room.

" **Where did YOU find it?!**" She hissed out, nails clenching in her fist as the skinny traitor shivered and flinched away in fear.

" I-I didn't!" His eyes reflected fear looking at the hologram she had of a _small creature, it looked like a Earth puppy. Blake coat and white tummy, but had a __prominent set of green antennas on there head and green sploches all over them._

"...It found.._me.._"

* * *

Yang busted into her room on the galaxy one, holding the small pooch, Zwei, in her arms as she slammed against the door while she held them.

" The less Tai- who, between us, is a bit of a dick - knows about you, the better." She whispered to the little animal wrapped in her arms as she skipped over to her open dresser.

" Okay, let's get you in here.!" She placed Zwei onto the shelf as she leaned forward.

" You ready?" She questioned.

Yang, in response, got a bark of happiness back to her, she nodded quickly as she tried shutting the door to hide Zwei inside of it, but he was to big for the tiny spot. Letting out barks and squeaks in protest as Yang was becoming more worried and frustrated as it didn't close.

" Please close-Okay, It's not fitting-it's not working." She pulled him out as he shook his head and began to float upward as Yang thought, nervously.

" Where to hide? Where to hide-Oh! I know just the place!" She grabbed the doggy quickly and ran over to her mattress and hid him under it.

Zwei looked around at the new area and barked in approval.

" I hid there sometimes! I'm like a mattress-ghost..!...Don't tell anyone.." She smiled at him when she whispered, getting a awing noise from the creature, who was burrowed in her mattress.

"..Ooooo, perfect!..Per-No, it's not perfect!..It-that sucks! Why does it suck that hard? Okay, how about this?" She nervously holds up black shorts that she slept in, a anxious look present in her eyes.

" Sometimes I hide - I like to hide from myself by putting my shorts on the circumference of my head." She sputters out as she places the dark sleeping wear on the creatures head.

" How about that? How's it fit?" She tilts her head, getting a approving bark from the alien.

" Perfect!"

* * *

_The shady traitor squirmed and jolted outwards as his body was being twisted and controlled by the tall figure. His body shook violently as he twisted up like a coiling snake._

_" P-Please-Ma'am-! J-Just k-Ill-me-!" He didn't get to finish his last breath as it was taken from him. Body now twisted and broken as he fell to the floor. Only earning a unsettling laugh from her.._

_"**..****Won't th**Ink of it..that would be rude.." She floated to the ground slowly, her lips twisting to a smile._

_"..Eat.."_

_The taller figure, who was covered in shadows from the damp throne room, began to maul and devour the corpse, she smirked sickly at the scene, blood hitting her cheek._

* * *

Yang scurried threw the doorway of the Galaxy one, which a large bag on her back and the two antennas of the little aliens, sticking from her bag's opening. She gave a look of confusion as warning lights flashed threw the ship and halls.

" HUE, what is going on? Why has the ship turned into a silent dance rave?' Yang threw her arms into the air.

" _Four unknown vessels are descending upon our location. The markings lead me to believe they are faunus bounty hunters_." The space crafts AI declared as moving threw space, four smaller ships were inching towards them. Zwei, however was scared by the mention of these curtain bounty hunters.

" Twist my nipples rough, we're talking complex life-forms. Yes! HUE, you must find out if they play cards. I need this! I need this, HUE! I - I really need somebody to play with...'' By her ending sentence she realized how sad that sounded coming from her, the machines collided into the ships top area as a purple lazer cuts them threw the ship. _Four faunus jump into the ship, wearing there bounty hunting outfits instead of uniforms. A taller faunus with noticeable horns gives a nod to a smaller faunus. They form there sheath into its pistol form and nods back to them_

_" Activating security protocol_.'' On the galaxy one, the Atlesian Knight-200 screens go red as they pull out there weapons ready to defend the ship.

* * *

The blondie, repeatedly slammed her fist home into the button of the control panels to free her, but it didn't budge once.

" Tai! What the crap!" Yang yelled at the ceiling in protest.

" _For your own safety_." Yang slummed at that word, slouching over and crossing her arm, pouting her lip out." Y_ou must remain in the commissary_." Tai informed.

Yang's face, however scrunch up as he finished his sentence." For my own _safety?_ We get our first visitors in five years, and I can't mingle with them?! HUE, open this door right now! I need to mingle!" She slammed her fist into the table in protest as she pointed back at the door foaming with irritation.

" _Im a afraid, I can not._" The AI apologized.

" You better afraid me up an open door!" Yang fired back, pointing her arm at the ceiling.

Out of nowhere, Mercury almost popped out of know where, scaring the crap out of Yang in the process.

" _-Ooh, let ME help!_"

" -God almighty, MERCURY! You can't just phantom up on me like that!" Yang jumped back in fear, before glaring back at him.

" Don't worry about me, I'm helping~" Mercury waltzed by her as the door opened up for him. He smirked making a walk forward motion with a wink. Yang stood there almost stunt.

" Oh, oh. KVN, you did something right!" Yang said, about to run threw the door only for her to slam directly into it as it closed up for her.

" _Oops_."

" _MERCURY! _, you processed horrendous mess of wires!" Yang yelled at him from the other side of the door as he shrugged and zoomed away.

* * *

_The four bounty hunters looked around the ship, giving nods to each other as the taller faunus bounty hunter, who wore a mask and had two noticeable horns sticking out, turned on his communicator as the taller tyrant appeared in a hologram, then began to appear on all the communicators on the ship._

_" _Your vessel has been subjected to a search for specimen E-351. Come forward..**or die**." They clutched there fist tightly together as Zwei, appeared next to them in the hologram with the code E-351 over there head.

" _Ohhhh_, Crap.." Yang fearfully stated.

* * *

_The two faunus walked forward, holding there weapons up as the other two follow, holding weapons tightly in there hands. They lean against the wall while the taller of the hunters use his communicator to break threw the system of the ship, until they turn when they see a challenge arriving. A army of knights begin to open fire on them._

_The four fire back at them before rolling behind the pillars of the ship. The taller bounty hunter nods to the smaller one. One pulled out his sword as they began deflecting the damage being fired at them, charging it up almost. With a nod, the smaller Faunus hunter forms a purple shield . They begin to move forward on them as a knight charged at them after losing there robotic arm, however they were quickly eliminated by the smaller faunus, by throwing there weapon out with a ribbon and slamming the sharp part of it into there head, eliminating them quickly._

_" Move forward."_

* * *

" Who the freak is this guy?" Yang questioned, oblivious to the damaged being done to the ship.

" _I believe they want the alien you're hiding in your backpack._" Yang froze and glanced behind her at Zwei who was hiding in her bag.

" W-What? I don't know what you're referring to." Yang nervously avoided looking at the ceiling, she peeks back as two antennas poke up.

* * *

_The bounty hunters were quickly approaching the commissary where Yang was hiding out in. The pistol used by the hunter formed into a sheath looking weapon and sliced into the robots head as a bulkier build bounty hunter slammed a knight into the wall, destroying it._

* * *

_" Ohhhhhh, _You mean my shorts caddy!" Yang looked up as Zwei peeked his head from the bag with the black short shorts on his head and went to nuzzled her cheek.

" _Yes. We should comply with their wishes,_ Gary." Tai responded, but Yang only looked at the small creature, who let out a fearful whimper.

" I-I don't know.." She pulled the pants off the aliens head as they barked." I kind of was starting to like this little guy." Yang hummed as the dog like creature clung to her and licked her in happiness.

" He gives great hugs.." Yang hugged Zwei back, smiling at the contact she was missing for so long.

" _Gary, we are not equipped to face this threat_.''

* * *

_The Atlesian Knight jumped into the air as they had spear like weapons pointed at the hunters. They could have been quickly finished off, until the bounty hunter, who had a helmet on there resembled a feline, changed her weapon back into a pistol and fired a purple explosion into them, causing them to be suck on the seeing from them firing Gravity Dust._

_A firm hand met there shoulder as they looked down at them, it was the taller faunus who had a helmet on as well, reflecting a bull._

_" Good job...Blake.."_

* * *

" _This is not our fight._" Tai tried explaining to Yang, but she wasn't having it.

" Tai, we make it our fight. You're SDC. A company that helps Huntsmen and Huntresses across the universe! Your whole motto is to protect life." Yang spat to the AI, mouth stinging at the title of SDC. She looked down at the frighten animal in her arms, she couldn't leave them here. She couldn't just give them up so easily..

" Is that life, Yang?" Tai questioned the blond as she yelled.

" _Well,_ if it isn't, then I'm a raging sack of walnuts! _Tai, lightfold the ship!_" The faunus on the outside of the door gave a confused look at each other, hearing her scream in there like a maniac. The taller faunus marched over to the door as he placed a boom onto the door.

Yang jumped in fear as her arms wrapped quickly around the alien in her arms, in a protective nature. They whimpered and whined as she glared threw the window of the door as should could see the bounty hunters closing in.

" This will lengthen your sentence." Tai stated firmly, confirming her choice.

" _I get it! Lightfold the ship. Tai!_" Yang fearfully looked out the window as they aimed there sword at her, it glowed a bright, powerful red color.

" Do it!" The bounty hunter aimed the sword at the door as his helmets eyes glowed red.

" _As you wish_."

_The Galaxy One began to shake as a alarm went off, the turbines on the ship bean to make a circular motion as they glowed bright, increasing it's speed to go faster and faster. The faunus looked up quickly as he realized what was happening._

" They're lightfolding! _Ships now_!" He ordered out as the bounty hunter, " Blake", watched the three sprint by her. She jumped back as right as his ship left the ship it caused everything to fly out of the ship, including the other two bounty hunters, however she quickly fired her weapon out again, the sharper part of the weapon catching onto something and keeping her firmly attached to the ship. The tiny cruisers that were on top of the ship were destroyed from a blue haze going over the ship as it shot threw the blinding light.

The ship ended up near a rocky like planet as it began to shut down its systems. Alarms began to go off inside of the ship as asteroids were quickly approaching the immobile ship.

" _Proximity alert. Proximity alert._" Tai warned. Causing Yang to fearfully look out the window.

" Is that what I think it is? HUE, that's no good!" Yang worriedly pointed out as a storm of tiny rocks pelted the Galaxy One.

" Get us out of here! Lightfold again! Lightfold! Lightfold!" Yang stared back at the rocks hurtling towards them.

" _We are immobilized until the Lightfold engines cool. The asteroids will reach the ship in 29 seconds. __Secure your helmet immediately_." He instructed Yang as she almost went pale at that news.

" My-My helmets in the airlock."

" _Run_." Yang sprinted out of the room with Zwei floating after her in tail.

" _Fifteen seconds till impacted at your current pace,_.._You will not make it_." Tai informed her. But she kept on sprinting, faster and faster threw the halls.

" Ohhhh, Yang will _make it_!'' Yang shouted determinedly to the AI. She had a clear shot for the airlock, until Mercury once again, popped out of nowhere.

" _Ughhh, hi Yang. Look I'm being forced to say this, but _I've been thinking about-!" Before the android could finish his sentence he was punched, face first, out of the way by Yang. When he managed to get back up, stun a little by Yang's attack, he was kicked backwards, sending him father down the hall. Yang smirked as she landed on her heels and ran for it. " Worth it!" She cried out as she saw the airlock door, while more debris from the asteroids were getting closer.

" _Yang, two seconds._"

" You're gonna live! You're gonna live!-" Yang reached for her helmet as the ship was collided into by the asteroids, she was sucked into the air quickly right as she gripped her helmet and got it on just in time as she was flung threw the air of deep space with Zwei in her arms being pulled all by the force of the debris coming at them.

" _Sweet Grandor's glove! Definitely gonna die this time!" Yang shouted in fear as she and Zwei were forcefully thrown threw the atmosphere. Clinging tightly to each other._

* * *

" _Yang, you may have a problem._" Tai voiced to the fearfully blond prisoner.

" I SERIOUSLY question your usage of "may have." I think we have reached have! I am very deep in have!" Yang exclaimed, being forcefully thrown along to follow

"_ Due to the moon's gravity, the asteroid field will swing back to the Galaxy 1 and then at you in approximately 39 seconds_.'' A hologram exclaimed to Yang as Tai stated to her.

" That's no good, Tai. Formulate me up some solutions." Yang uttered worriedly, breathing in quick pants as she held Zwei tightly in her arms.

" _Calculating." _Tai hummed along as he tried calculating up ideas for them with Yang giving a annoyed looked at her screen, before Tai finally found a plan.

" _Gary, I do have a solution with a 33% chance of success_." Tai stated. making Yang regain hope once more.

" Okay, and that would be?!" She spoke out quickly.

" _Perform an emergency air blow-out of your O2 tanks. If you can enter the moon's orbit, you might be able to sling-hook around it back to the Galaxy 1_." Tai informed her as she breathed in softly before speaking.

" All right. All right, let's do this!" Yang confidently said, until Tai elaborate on there situation to her.

'' _Gary, you should know, this calculation will only work with you. You will have to leave the life-form behind_." Tai informed her as she sadly looked down at her arms, Zwei staring back at her.

" Zwei?.."

"-_Or there is zero probability you will make it back to the Galaxy 1 alive." _Zwei let out a whimper as they hid there face in Yang's chest, not wanting to leave her behind. But Yang won't budge, glaring at the a asteroid field coming at them.

" _I get it. I'll scream at you. Zwei is coming_ with." Yang firmly stated to the AI.

" _You will never make it, Gary. Your only chance is to perform this maneuver alone_." Tai tried persuading her, but it was no use.

" HUE, your lack of confidence is positively depressing! Blowing the air tank in three-!" She tapped her wrist as a hologram formed.

" _Gary, please."_

_"-Two."_

_"-You will fail."_

_"- You're right. I will fail." She turned onto her stomach as the destruction was closing in on them."-upwards." Yang pressed the emergency blowout sign as she gripped Zwei tightly and shot forward. Breathing heavily she was confident she would make it with Zwei, who was practically smiling in her arms._

_" Entering into Moon's orbit." Tai informed Yang in surprise as she zipped threw the air, until she heard a faint error noise, realizing whats happening._

_" _Oh, no! It's not working!" Yang panicked as her tanks began to puff out less and less air and she began slowing down.

" At your current rate of velocity, you will not make it back to the Galaxy 1." Yang raised her hand up to her screen as her arm movement was becoming slower with her pants. She was becoming suddenly really dizzy, vision slowly being clouded as her oxygen levels were at a low point, she desperately fought to stay awake, but she couldn't any longer.

_...She was __was being gifted again by the older woman in a blue SDC uniform and she had black and red curly hair. Rose petals. She always had rose petals on her uniform...she loved rose petals.. She handed her the jar that held the little lizard, petals everywhere..._

" _You've..have failed, Yang." _Her gripped loosened on Zwei as she drifted off.

..._A ship flew into the air...rose petals formed into smoke...heavy smoke...suffocating her..._

_...A younger Yang stared up in shock as it flew higher and higher into the air..._

_Yang slowly began to float away from Zwei, there eyes glowed a light green as they snarled floated towards they field coming at them._

_" The asteroids will make impact in five seconds." Zwei flew swiftly at the asteroids hurtling towards them. Zwei was glowing a brighter green now.._

_...The tiny child watched as the rose petals burned away as everything went to darkness, until...the ship exploded...sending her colliding into the ground..._

_" Four."_

_...Tears flooded her vision as she stared up at the explosion..._

_" Three."_

_...She cradled the jar close. The jar that held the lizard called.." Zwei"._

_Then there was nothing. Yang's heart monitor began to beep slowly as it then flat lined, her body going limp as it floated threw space._

_" Two.."_

_Zwei stopped in front of the asteroids coming towards them as they bared there teeth at them." One.." Zwei slowly began to open his mouth up as they glowed brighter and brighter, sparking and shaking almost. Until they became a beam of light and opened fired on the field of asteroids. Destroying them in a instant. The space around them went from a flash of green to slowly fading into white.._

* * *

A Atlesian Knight pulled Yang's helmet off her head as she slowly came to again. She shook her head gasping as she saw crowed around her was everyone who was aboard the Galaxy one, Zwei barked in excitement as she jumped into the air.

" It worked! TAI! And you said I could die! Ha!" Yang boasted along, unaware of what had just happened, as well as slapping away Mercury's hand when he went to poke her, as usual. Though she was quickly shocked by Tai's answer.

" You were dead - for five minutes." Tai stated as Yang laughed nervously.

" Are you for serious?"

" I believe the life-form saved your life." Yang gave a shocked look at Zwei as they floated around her smiling and wagging his his tail.

" Zwei?" She questioned as she got a happy " Chookity! Chookity!" to her in return.

" Thank you for saving my life." Yang warmly smiled at Zwei, who took that as a opportunity to nuzzle her face, _right as the ships alarms went off._

" I am detecting one unknown life-form still aboard. She is armed." Yang glared at the door as she had about had it up to here today.

" What. Deck."

" 4a. Knights are already on route." Yang ran threw the doorway as Zwei followed after her. She jumped into the ships anti gravity chamber and flew up it. Zwei marveled at the designs all over it. Yang's name plastered and graffiti on the walls as well as tally marks.

She got to the top of the 4a deck and slammed her fist into the button, only to have a pistol pointed right at her forehead. Her eyes met the woman's eyes...

...Ah, crap..

Her eyes were a vibrant yellow eyes. Large, beautiful yellow eyes and small black pupils. Cat like almost. She had markings along her cheeks that were black, which matched her long black curls and flattened bow on her head, that was in the middle of her two, as well flattened ears against her head. She wore boots that were grayish and blackish, a grey belt with a silver buckle, greenish leggings, a black buttoned vest with coattails on top of a white vest, a pair of shoulder and knee pads, a brown utility sash, and arm bracers.

Yang was almost stunt silent, until she was pulled back to reality when the woman hissed at her, holding her pistol into her forehead. She loads the gun with a loud click.

" Hand over E-351._rreow!" She hisses at her only for Yang to stare back at her, stoned face._

" Listen, buddy, I only have one thing to say to you." Yang pointed at her, glare still on her face, but the cat like woman still had the pistol firmly in place.

"-Do you. play, cards." The woman looks up as she cocks her brows, she drops her guns as she puts her hands up, face now filled with..worry?

_Huh. weird._

_" I'MMA TAKE THAT AS A YES!"_

_''-Freeze!" Yang jumps back in fear as there was now a army of Atlesian Knights behind her .  
_

'' -Oh, good Lord! Oh, my gosh. Just don't walk up on somebody like that, Hank! I'm gonna crap my pants. I thought you were a baby ghost or a ghost baby or something in between the ghost baby spectrum." But just to add salt in her wound,'' Hank'' the android she named, did it again to her. Right when she calmed down.

"_-Freeze!" _-Aagh! Gary: Freakin' crap, Hank!"

* * *

The low light glowed over the table as Yang smirked holding her hand full of cards, with Zwei floating around her and looking at the handful she had. Mercury, who was given a pile of cards, leaned against a chair, shuffling the pile over and over.

" Isn't this great? I mean, just us gals sitting here, chillin', playin' cards." Yang purred out, giving a wink a the woman in front of her, but she got a annoyed look from Mercury only.

" You're the dealer, you aren't playing." Yang spat back at him, she turned back to the cat woman, who had he pile of cards in her mouth at the moment and who was mumbling out some words, but couldn't from the cards. She struggled against the binds that held her in the seat so she couldn't leave.

Though, Must have been bad though from the effort she used in each word.

But, it didn't matter much to her as she placed her heels against the table." You really know how to sling the zingers, cat girl." Yang winked at her, but only got in return was her spiting the cards out of her mouth, glaring right into Yang's eyes.

" _The names Blake." _She hissed towards Yang, but she was to busy winning to hear what she said.

" No! The name's is loser! Eat it! Four of a kind!" Yang cheered in excitement, even slamming her fist on the table just for the boast. Blake only looked down chuckling at her.

" You're oblivious to this thing, aren't you?" Blake motion towards Zwei as he tilted his head at her.

"-What?"

" That."

" -This?"

" _Yes. That." Blake hissed back threw her sharp teeth._

_" Zwei?" _

_" What's a Zwei?"_

_" This!" Yang motioned towards the tiny Puppy next to her_

_" That?!"_

_" _Yes, that."

" Please tell me you didn't name E-351."

" What's an E-3559?"

" That."

" This?"

" _Yes, freakin' that!" Blake yelled out, done with this conversation and had enough of it._

_" I suppose I did~" Yang purred out, flecking her nails out with a smug expression._

_'' _You don't know what that is, do you? That is a planet-killer." The room was silent for a moment, till Yang broke down in laughter, holding onto the table to stay up.

" Are you hearing this? Freakin' guy thinks Zwei is a planet-killer! What a freakin' - oh, man!" Yang continued laughing, even though Zwei hid a little at the claims.

" God, you're so weird." Mercury smirked, shuffling the deck of cards.

" Shut your face hole, Mercury! Crap." She shoes him off after the comment, and surprisingly he listens. Finally.

" So, you think this is funny? I'm serious." Blake growled out, eyes glaring directly at Yang.

" Are you?" Yang questioned with a smirk.

" _Yes. _The Lord Commander is searching the galaxy for it. _You can't hide_. Wherever you go, _he'll find you." _Blake informed her, almost fuming a little with irritation.

'' Why should I believe you, Ms. Whiskers?" She pulled at Blake's cheeks softly as that made the cat woman let out a small audible" Reow!" again from her tugging.

"_Call me that again, and I'll kill you._" Blake hissed back at her, but Yang only gave her a blank stare.

" Mm-hmm. I've insulted you." Yang smirked, stepping backwards." You see, the truth is, I've never socialized with a cat man before. My neighbor had a cat. Loved to lick himself. You're not gonna do that, right? Otherwise, we're gonna have problems, friend." She poked under Blake's chin, until Blake pulled back and glared at her.

" _I'm not a cat, I'm a Faunus_." If Blake's glare could kill, Yang would have been shot down by the woman's vibrant eye color. She chuckled leaning forward at her.

" Got it. See, I'm a Presbyterian myself. But I love all people. Just how I was raised" Yang entertained, wrapping a arm around Zwei.

" We're in danger. Listen, all of us are in danger!" Blake pulled at the binds holding her back, but Yang only walked away holding Zwei in her arms.

" Zwei, , look into Yang's gelatinous marbles. As long as I draw breath and you provide me with copious amounts of adventure, I will be there for you. We're a team now." Zwei's eyes sparkled at her as she perked up again." And I'll let you be my sidekick and such with a super side order of what-not." Yang joked, making a chopping motion.

" _Well said._" Tai stated as the cabinet, that held the Strawberry Sunrise's, opened up with almost a glow coming from them.

" A drink - for me?!" Yang whispered in shock, cupping her cheeks at the fruity goodness in front of her.

" _Yes, Yang. _T_ake one. __You displayed a quality I hadn't seen in you previously - courage. Exemplary. __You earned it_." Tai proudly proclaimed as Yang's face melted into pride and confidence.

" And because I am the captain!-" She shoved her hand into the container as the door slammed shut on it making her scream.

" _Drink withdrawn."_

_" _The penitent man shall pass." Yang whispered out as she stuck her other hand in there trying to get the drink. She managed to get a hold of the shot as she swipped it out quickly, holding it up proudly in the air.

" Ohh! I got one! Sweet Grandor's glove, I got a mother-loving drink!" Yang screamed to the ceiling, holding it up proudly.

* * *

" This is a drink, Quinn." Yang held up the colorful shot smiling at the camera recorder." HUE said I earned it because I did things, Quinn. Dangerous things. Drink-earning things. Now to drink the fruits of my greatness!" Yang said, holding the cup close to her lips, only for it to be snatched up by Mercury.

" _Mine." _Yang looked shocked as her treat was taken from her. Earning a " What?" in shock. "-What? No! MERCURY! Oh, MERCURY!" She cried out chasing after him threw the ship.

* * *

Yang went to sleep that night, almost satisfied. She snored quietly into her pillow as Zwei floated around her. He took the sheet that laid over her and dragged it up to her shoulders, then nuzzling behind her to rest for the night. It was almost peaceful..until Mercury came inside the room, twirling a marker in his hands.

" Yang? Yang? Yang!..Yep, out like a light." He smirked as he uncapped the marker and began to doodle onto her face, he would have been victorious, if it wasn't for Zwei catching him. He growled loudly at him, yapping at Mercury to get away from her. His eyes widen as he put his hands up defensively as he backed away slowly.

" Oh, okay. We're good. I'm - I'm just floating this way. Bye! This was my plan. That's my path." He scurried away quickly, laughing nervously. When Zwei knew he won't come back he laid down next to the sleeping blond, who rolled over and wrapped her arms around the alien. Snoring obnoxiously and had green doodles on he face.

.._.However, little did any of them know, a small tracking unit was following them along..._

* * *

_The tyrant leader over looked ships floating threw the darkness of space, watching as they were going threw the atmosphere. Her lush hair covered one of her eyes now, while the other had a icy glare coming from it, leaking into her long, smirk._

_" All the pieces are in place~...Let's play a little."_

* * *

**And that finishes the opening to my Rwby au of Final Space, this was interesting to write! I can't wait to get get into chapter 2! If you're a Rwby fan and your reading this, I'd think you'd enjoy Final space, especially with a lot of elements from the show. You're in for a ride when this story or better the show picks up ( you know what episode im taking about in s1 ;-;) I'll try updating once a month! I've hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
